


Spread

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: smut_69, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She trusts implicitly that you won't hurt her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spread

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 3-4 July 2006  
> Word Count: 338  
> Written for: [](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/profile)[**smut_69**](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/) [table of prompts](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/598992.html) # 23, handcuffs  
>  Summary: She trusts implicitly that you won't hurt her.  
> Warnings: Hot girl-on-girl kink with a bit of bondage/restraints added in.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," CBS, or any representatives of Jorja Fox or Louise Lombard.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this was fun to write. A little different than originally expected. It was actually originally written for the [](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash_today**](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/) [4th of July porn wars](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/23265.html). The prompt was "CSI, Sara/Sofia, handcuffs." It so happened that it was also written for my Sofia Curtis [](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/profile)[**smut_69**](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/) [table](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/598992.html).
> 
> Dedication: My muses…they know why…

  


Sara tugs at the cuffs, nearly toppling over in the process. You do your best not to laugh at her, knowing it'll only piss her off and end the game. And you certainly don't want that, do you? She's so skittish about the games that you love to play, particularly anything with restraints. But she trusts implicitly that you won't hurt her. And you renew your promise that you won't.

Taking a step back, you let your eyes travel hungrily over her naked body. One finger traces along the line of her spine down to the crack of her ass, a path quickly followed by your lips. Kneeling, you nip at her hip and lightly drag your nails down the length of her spread legs. Chuckling at her needy gasp, you tease the edges of the cuffs attached to her ankles before following the spreader bar to the cuffs also attached to her wrists.

A smirk spreads across your face as you take advantage of the splayed, bent over position you've put Sara into. Raking your nails up the backs of her legs, you lean in and blow lightly across her wet pussy. Her squeal is music to your ears and you grip her hips tightly enough to leave marks, ensuring she won't fall over. Another gentle breeze across her pussy inspires an animated struggle to get free. This time you don't bother with the amused teasing, and let one of your hands land sharply against her ass several times in rapid succession. With each consecutive blow, you smell the increase in her arousal, hear her wanton begging.

Finally unable to ignore it any longer, you roughly shove three fingers deep into her clutching pussy. It doesn't take long for her body to start shaking with her impending orgasm. You grip her hip tightly in an effort to keep her from falling over, and let your pinky glide across her clit with each thrust into her spasming cunt until she practically screams at the onslaught of her orgasm.


End file.
